Darkened Veil
by Everstar04
Summary: Crossover between RK, YYH, SM, GW ans some X. the gangs are stuck in a public park with no way out. Or so it seems. They must work together to overcome many obstacles.


Darkened Veil 

Gundam Wing 

X 

Yu Yu Hakusho 

Rurouni Kenshin 

Sailor Moon 

"Talking" 

'Thoughts' 

//Flash Backs// 

I do not own Gundam Wing, X, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. 

I got the idea for this from a dream I had a while ago. The only reason I have Kamui from X in here is because I remember someone saying "Kamui lives here with his guardian". Kamui is the only person from X in my fanfiction and he comes in later on. Thanks for reading please r+r ^.^ 

Chapter one: Many Meetings 

Ripples of thunder racked the sky as wind picked up blowing leaves on trees over the cool depths of a duck pond. Duo Maxwell stared at the black water temporally oblivious to the thunder and the lightening that danced across the dark clouds. The braided youth had been wandering aimlessly through the public park for hours. He didn't know if it was night or day with the clouds blocking all light that came from the heavens. It would drizzle from time to time promising a drown pore yet holding back. 

With nothing to help him in this situation Duo contemplated on simply staying put until someone found him. It was not much of a strategy or even one he liked but with things like they were he had no choice. 

A bolt of lightening struck near by causing Duo to flinch involuntarily. 'Great, just great,' he thought. 'The great Shiniami is marooned in a park.' The youth shivered tearing his gaze from the eerie pool. 'I probably look real pathetic,' he mocked. Darn, he was irritated and it made him feel slightly better making fun of himself, well at least for the moment. 

The 'stay in one spot' plan didn't suit Duo's antsy personality and he started wandering. It began to drizzle again and Duo's wet bangs fell into his eyes. He reached up to push them back again for the millionth time when his ears perked at an unusually sound. A cry or whimper from an animal possibly. Maxwell strained his hearing a little further. There it was again. A sob came directly to the left of him then it disappeared with a clap of thunder. Heading over to where the sound last originated Duo could barely make out a small figure huddled under a large tree. The being spotted him and stiffened. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," he coaxed. 

The being whimpered again and said in a small voice. "Who are you?" 

Duo moved closer getting a better view of the person he was talking to. "My name is Duo Maxwell," he told her. 

"Duo?" 

"Ah-huh" 

"That's a funny name." 

"What's your name?" he asked ignoring the last comment. 

"I am Chibiusa,' she told him. 

"Little bunny? Talk about weird names," Duo muttered under his breath. He directed his next question to her. "Are you lost?" 

Chibiusa stood up her navy blue shirt was torn at the bottom. "Yes," she whined her bottom lip quivered. 

"Now hold on it's not that bad," Duo said holding up a hand. "Don't cry because I'm lost too so we can be lost together." 

Chibiusa thought about this for a moment. "Ok," she said finally taking his hand in hers when a clap of thunder erupted. "But if you're lost and I'm lost how are we going to get out of here?" 

Duo smiled. "Well I'm not sure but I know it's better to be together and lost than alone and lost," he said looking around. "Now we just need to find some shelter." 

"I know a place. I saw it on the way here when I was alone," she tugged on his hand. "Follow me. I know the way!" 

~*~ 

A shadow leaped from tree to tree trailing the two unsuspecting youths. He landed on a branch careful of not slipping off from the wetness from the sudden down pore. Normally Hiei would not be following humans for any reason other than what Koenma told him to but this time was different. He didn't really know how or why it was different but it just was. In the sense that the fire demon had awoken to an unfamiliar environment where clouds raged a deadly battle and the forest appeared endless one did not question instincts. 

Hiei quickly flit up to one of the tips of the great oaks and stood perfectly still. His ruby eyes scanned the horizon confirming his suspicion. For as far as he could see the forest and the storm continued with avenges. He closed his eyes briefly taking off the white scarf that cover his Jagan eye. Four people were directly south of him, another four were north-east and yet another group with three people in it was east all appeared to be heading in the same general direction. Amongst the groups Hiei could barely make out Kuwabara, Botan and Yusuke. The others were unknown to him. 

Suddenly lightening struck the spot where Hiei was standing. A quick back flip allowed him to avoid the bolt but not the razor chips of bark that flew out in every direction. Hiei stuck his hand out to catch a limb of a tree and swung around to land with the tree in between him and the lightening struck tree. Fire started to form on the jagged wood spreading along the braches. Then if by a miracle it rained. And not light rain either; sheets of rain came poring down to quench the fire. Hiei sniffed in disgust and flitted away. 

~*~ 

The red haired rurouni stared up at the morbid sky. Rain splattered across his sprawled out body as he struggled to his feet. He quickly glanced around the wooded scenery spotting a figure leaned up against a tree. "Hello," Kenshin called hoping to get answers. Where was he? This didn't look like Miss Karou's dojo or even one of the forests by it. "Excuse me," he said as he got closer. "I was wondering if you can tell me where I am I appear to be lost, that I do." The boy glanced at him one emerald eye shone through his unibang of brown hair. 

"I cannot help you because I too am lost. And I would guess so is she," he pointed to a young girl lying on the wet grass. Her blond hair flowed around her in two ordangos. 

"Oro? Do you know how we got here?" Kenshin asked. The boy shook his head. "Then I would assume that this is no accident if all of us are stranded in this forest." 

"I would agree." 

The girl near them stirred and opened her eyes lazily. "Who are you," she asked alarmed. "Where am I?" Kenshin smiled politely. 

"You should not be afraid, that you should not. We are here the same as you. To answer your first question I am Himura Kenshin and this is…" 

"Trowa," the boy put in. 

"To answer your second question we are not sure where we are, that we are not." 

It's raining," the girl said getting to her feet. "It wasn't raining when I was at home. And I wasn't in a spooky forest with a two strangers." She pouted. 

"Miss…" 

"Usagi's fine," she whimpered. 

"Miss Usagi I think the best way to brighten our situation is to find shelter, that I do," Kenshin suggested. 

"While you two were unconscious I scouted around and found a place that would provide sufficient shelter for the moment," Trowa spoke up. His eyes meet Kenshin's and the rurouni nodded in agreement. Kenshin broke the gaze and looked towards the forest.'I wonder how Miss Karou is doing right now,' Kenshin thought. 'I hope she's not in any trouble.' 

~*~ 

"KENSHIN!" Karou screamed and back against a tree. She had just woken up and not finding herself at he dojo anymore immediately set in her mind that she was kidnapped by some on who would want revenge on the Battousai. "Why don't you just leave him alone? All Kenshin wants is to live in peace and people like you go and ruin it by kidnapping." The boy who only looked to be about 14 started to back away slowly. 

"Listen lady I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't kidnap you," he said running his hand through his slick black hair nervously. 

"Then where am I? And who are you?" she looked around for the first time since she awoke. Dark clouds billowed over head and the lightening lit up the forest in an eerie way. 

"I really don't know where here is exactly," he smiled goofily. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi." 

"Karou Kamiya." She got to her feet. "Who are the others?" 

"That's Makoto Kino," he said pointing to a teen with brown hair pulled up in a pony tail and two stands falling in front of her ears. 

"You can just call me Mako," she smiled. 

"And that's Heero. Not very friendly though," he told her. 

"So what are going to do now?" Mako asked. 

"We should find a base to get away from the rain," Heero spoke up his monotone voice make shivers run down Karou's spine. 

"Yeah I think that would work," Yusuke said. "But where will we find shelter?" 

Heero held up his hand demanding silence. Suddenly he wiped out his gun and aimed it at one of the many trails leading out. 

"MISSY?!" 

A tall man with brown hair and a symbol with "Bad" on his back stumbled through the clearing. 

"Sanosuke? What are you doing here?" Karou exclaimed. Heero lowered his weapon an inch. 

"You know him?" 

"Yes Heero. He's my friend." 

"I heard a scream and I figured it was you. Is Kenshin here?" Sanosuke asked. 

"No. I don't know where the others are and if they are here in the first place," she told him. Another person crashed in the bushes and feel on his face. 

"Nice entrance Kuwabara," Yusuke laughed. The orange haired punk picked himself up. 

"Urameshi?! What are you doing here?" he yelled. 

"Taking a walk in the rain what does it look like," he said sarcastically. 

"Now I may be slow but I'm not stupid. You're lost aren't you?" 

"Who would'a guessed." 

Two more people came in the clearing. "Will you guys slow down?" a girl with long blond hair huffed. 

"Yeah I mean what was so important that you couldn't wait?" another girl with dark black hair agreed. 

"Minako! Rei!" Mako embraced her friends. "I am so happy to see you." 

"Oh Mako I'm so glad to see you too," Minako said. 

"This place is strange. I don't know why but it doesn't seem real," Rei said. 

"Have you seen anyone else?" Mako asserted. 

"No." 

"I hope their alright." 

~*~ 

The place that Chibiusa was talking about was actually a picnic area that had a rectangular roof over the many benches lined in a row. It was hardly suitable to keep any rain out but Duo managed to find a corner that had escaped some of the wetness. There he sat now with one of the senshi leaning against his arm in deep sleep. The pink haired princess told Duo about her family; mostly of this girl name Usagi. 

//"Do you think anyone will find us, Duo-chan?" she asked meekly. 

The youth hesitated, "I'm sure they will try their best." Wrong answer. Big tears rolled down her rosy checks. 

"We'll be stuck out here forever," she wailed. Well what was he supposed to say? Darn he wished Quatre was there. He had more success with children. 

"I bet your friends are looking for you right now," he said. "I'll tell you what. When it stops raining we'll go look again for a way out, ok?" 

She nodded sniffling slightly and leaned against his arm. "Thanks Duo-chan…"// 

Duo awoke with a start to loud voices coming in front of him. "Here it is. I knew we'd reach it with that short cut," a voice with a British accent said cheerfully followed by, 

"Woman, we went around the same bend four times before finding this place!" 

"Hmm… I wonder who that is," Duo sighed sarcastically. 

"Yeah you ugly girl! That was no short cut." 

Chibiusa stirred but didn't awaken. "Hey out there would you keep it down? Gosh Wuffe I could hear you all the way in here!" Duo yelled jolting Chibiusa out of her sleep. 

"Maxwell?" 

"The one and only," Duo got to his feet. He squinted through the sheets of water finally spotting three people. One obviously being Wufei, the others were strangers. "Who are your friends?" Duo asked when the three cam into view. Duo guessed the girl with blue hair and pink kimono was the "woman" they were yelling at but he didn't recognize her or the small boy wearing a yellow and green kimono. 

"They're not my friends," Wufei grumbled. 

"Hullo I'm Botan," she said ringing out her kimono. 

"And I'm Yahiko," the boy said shaking off. 

"I'm Duo and this is Chibiusa," he said pointing to the girl behind him. 

"How'd you get here Maxwell?" Wufei asked crossing his arms. 

"Oh I don't know. I just thought today would be a nice day to take a hike in the park," he teased. 

"We're lost," Chibiusa offered. 

"Well what a coincidence so are we," Botan smiled. 

"Have you guys seen anyone else here? Like a man with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek," Yahiko asked hopeful. 

"Sorry kid," Duo said. 

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Yahiko protested. 

"Sure look like it to me." 

"Why you!" Yahiko jumped on Duo's head and started chewing on it. 

"There's a kid on my head," Duo sweatdropped. 

"Now children fighting will solve nothing…" Botan trailed off seeing both boys ignoring her. 

~*~ 

Hiei landed on a branch nearest to the picnic shelter. He could barely make out Botan in the place along with others. He shifted his feet about to join the bunch but his senses caught something. He glanced over at someone coming out of the brush. A red haired teen stepped out along with a girl with blond hair up in two buns and a boy with brown hair in a unibang. Hiei jumped up then almost fell off the limb. 'Wait. That's not Kurama!' Hiei thought peering closely at the red haired figure. He was dressed in an old fashion kimono and a sword hung at his waist. At first glance he had ki like Kurama's but looking closer it was different in a way Hiei couldn't decipher. 

Upon seeing the shelter the girl with the blond ordagos started running not so gracefully and tripped half way letting out an ear shattering scream. "Fool," Hiei muttered looking back at the two boys. The red head ran to her side ad after a few exchange of words picked her up and walked the rest of the way. Hiei shrugged knowing that the shelter would be where most of his questions would be answered and he put going down there off long enough. Taking one last look around Hiei flitted down to the shelter. 

Once inside he walked over to Botan who was busy helping the "fool" who sprained her ankle. "Ok I think that should be good for now," she said pulling tightly on the cloth wrapped around the girl's ankle. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Oh think nothing of it, Usagi. Just be careful next time," Botan said in a motherly voice. Hiei cleared his throat and the grim reaper turned. "Oh, Hiei, when did you get here?" 

"Not to long ago," he said. 

"Where are the others?" 

"They should be here shortly along with some more people no doubt their friends." He glanced around. 

"Oh how wonderful. Then we can get out of here and head home!" 

"Think again. My Jagan showed me this forest is endless. There is no way out." 

"Oh," Botan understood. "Than what are we going to do?" 

"Wait for the others to get here," he said and walked away. 

~*~ 

Botan soon became engulfed with the two senshi's talking about anything and everything. "I really think the one with the red hair is cute," Usagi giggled putting her hand over her mouth to cover the sound. 

"Well I suppose if you can get past the scar on his cheek," Botan said. "Funny, he reminds me of Kurama. In a small way." 

"Who's Kurama?" 

"A friend I know. He has long red hair that anyone would die for and jade eyes." 

"Ooo. Sounds dreamy," Usagi drooled. 

"But you have Darien Usagi," Chibiusa exclaimed. 

"I know. But there is not rule saying that I can't admire boys," Usagi shot back. 

"What about you Chibiusa what do you think of the bunch of stunning guys," Botan asked changing the subjest. 

"I don't know…" Chibiusa said hesitantly. 

"She likes the one with his hair in the long braid," Usagi said getting even. 

"I do not!" Chibiusa defended. 

"Well I wouldn't blame you," Botan smiled. "He is really cute." The two giggled. 

"I guess…" Chibiusa whispered watching Duo talk to Kenshin and Trowa. 

~*~ 

Duo felt someone looking at him and he turned to see who it was. His cobalt blue eyes locked with Chibiusa brown ones. She turned away quickly avoiding his gaze. "Something in this forest doesn't seem quite alive, that it does not," Kenshin said. "The whole time here I have not spotted one bird or incest. No animals for that matter either.' 

"What do you suppose that means?" Duo asked. 

"This place is artificial, Duo. Like something they would have on the colonies," Trowa said. "Only it's much more elaborate here." 

"Colonies?" Kenshin furrowed his brow. 

"The space colonies," Duo said a matter-of-factly. "You know L1, L2. X18999. Ring any bells?" 

Kenshin shook his head. 

"Mystery upon mystery," Trowa muttered. 

"And we will be happy to explained it to you once everyone is here of course," a voice called over the rain. 

Everyone in the shelter stopped talking and Kenshin called out, "Who's there?" 

Two men with black business attire came in from the rain though they didn't seem touched by it. "Please follow me. You will get all the answers once we gather everyone together," the man with blond hair said. 

"What is this some kind of trick?" Yahiko asked. 

"No Yahiko Myoujin this is no trick. Come and you will see." 

"How do you know my name?" the boy demanded. 

"We know many things. But please come we cannot talk here. Too many unwanted ears are listening." 

The group hesitated. "I think we should do as the man requests," Kenshin whispered. "Seeing we have no food and dry clothes. We wouldn't last very long out here." Duo nodded. 

"Alright then. Lead the way." 

~*~ 

"Where the heck are we going?" Yusuke demanded of the woman who showed up and persisted on guiding them to "the answers that you seek". Yusuke was tired and wet and hungry, not good combinations for him. Kuwabara walked beside him looking around every once in a while with a haunted look on his face 

"Urameshi I don't like the look of things," he said. 

"Well yeah me neither. We've been walking for hours now and my feet feel like their about to fall off," Yusuke grumbled. 

"No I mean the trees are giving me a strange vibe. I don't think the trees are real." 

"Oh can it Kuwabara. I don't want to hear about your 'vibes'." 

"But this is important-" 

"We're here," the woman stopped in an open grassland where a giant transportation of some kind rested. 

"What's that?" Minako asked. 

"That is where you will find the answers to your questions," the woman told them. "Quickly now. The others are waiting…" 

To be contunied... 


End file.
